Justice Protectors
is an American action-adventure superhero comic book series, being published by DC Comics since TBD 2016. Synopsis The series follows two teams: the newly formed Justice Protectors and the old Justice League as they work together to fight tyranny. Characters Main *'Justice Protectors', consisting of: **'Lana Lang/Superwoman' - Clark's old friend who, after a blood transfusion with him, gains the powers and some of the weaknesses of Superman, leading the Justice Protectors. **'Courtney Whitmore/Stargirl' - a somehow shy teenage girl who finds out her stepfather's secret past and joins the Justice Protectors. **'Patrick Dungan/S.T.R.I.P.E.' - Courtney's stepfather who wears an armor to fight numerous menaces and villains. **'Karen Kringle/Justice' - a girly teenage girl who gains the powers of every Leaguer and forms an unlikely bond with Courtney. **'Ted Grant/Wildcat' - TBD **'Patrick "Eel" O'Brien/Plastic Man' - a former criminal who joins the Justice Protectors and is able to stretch. *'Justice League', consisting of: **'Kal-El/Clark Kent/Superman' - an alien who was sent to Earth during Krypton's destruction and now TBD. **'Bruce Wayne/Batman' - TBD **'Princess Diana of Themyscira/Diana Prince/Wonder Woman' - TBD **'Barry Allen/The Flash' - TBD **'Hal Jordan/Green Lantern' - TBD **'Orin/Arthur Curry/Aquaman' - TBD Supporting *'The Titans', consisting of: **'Dick Grayson/Nightwing' - Bruce's protégé and the leader of the team who was adopted and mentored by him as the first Robin, now working independently from Batman. **'Barbara Gordon/Batgirl' - Com. Gordon's daughter who is Nightwing's recurring partner and closest ally. As a recurring gag, she and Starfire often fight for Dick's affections. **'Princess Koriand'r/Kory Anders/Starfire' - the Princess of Tamaran who fled from her planet due to being TBD. **'Garfield Logan/Beast Boy' - TBD **'Jaime Reyes/Blue Beetle' - TBD **'Jessica Cruz/Green Lantern' - TBD **'Kaldur'ahm/Jackson Hyde/Aqualad' - TBD **'M'gann M'orzz/Megan Morse/Miss Martian' - TBD *'Lois Lane' - TBD *'Kon-El/Conner Kent/Superboy' - TBD *'Kara Zor-El/Kara Danvers/Supergirl' - TBD *'Jimmy Olsen' - TBD *'Perry White' - TBD *'Cat Grant' - TBD *'Alfred Pennyworth' - TBD *'Com. James Gordon' - TBD *'Det. Harvey Bullock' - TBD *'Steve Trevor' - TBD *'Queen Hippolyta of Themyscira' - TBD *'Etta Candy' - TBD *'Donna Troy/Wonder Girl' - TBD *'Iris West' - TBD * *'Arisia Rrab' - an female alien elf and member of the Green Lantern Corps. She is close friends with Hal Jordan and has a crush on the Flash, who also has a crush on her despite being sometimes hesitant in admiting it. To contrast the original character's appearance, this version has a larger hair and a more human-colored skin. * Antagonists *'Tyrell' - an alien from the planet Dheron who aims to destroy the last Kryptonians and doesn't care if he endangers innocent lives along the way. *'The Dark Society' - a group composed of known enemies to the Justice League and the Justice Protectors, consisting of: **'Lex Luthor' - the leader of the Dark Society who wants to take over TBD. **'Vandar Adg/Vandal Savage' - TBD **'Edward Nygma/Riddler' - a riddle-obsessed man who TBD. **'Maxwell Lord' - TBD **'Lily Carlow/Witchblood' - TBD **'Sarya/Emerald Empress' - a figure from the future who TBD. **'Orm Marius/Ocean Master' - TBD **'why not one more villain. Bad Samaritan, Mafelic, Arkillo, Atrocitus, Sinestro, Despero, Mary Seward or TBD' *'Princess Komand'r/Blackfire' - TBD *'Justice Destroyers', consisting of: **'Lana Lang/Ultrawoman' - TBD **'Courtney Whitmore/Starqueen' - TBD **'Pat Dungan/S.T.R.I.P.E. (Earth-3)' - TBD **'Eliza Scrooge/Crime' - TBD ** * Issues #''/Justice Begins/'' - A group of heroes known as the Justice Protectors are formed when a group of d-rate villains work together to raid a Wayne Enterprises factory. #''/Where No Hero Gone Before/'' - TBD #''/Justice For All/ - TBD'' #''/Red/'' - Lana gets exposed to Red Kryptonite and, as a result, she slowly becomes more aggressive and more villainous. As a result, the Justice Protectors have to snap her out of it and figure out who gave her the Red Kryptonite necklace. # # # #''/Might of Shazam/'' - TBD # # # # Trivia Category:Comics Category:DC Comics Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas